Second Set
by Lady J2
Summary: Rate mainly for language. And did Leinfeld bother to explain why Dom and Nate are suddenly chummy-meditating buddies? No. My feeble attempt. Pre new X-Force one (God help us all).


_AN: Just my very feeble attempt to figure out why in the name of little green apples Dom and Nate would suddenly be chummy in X-Force 1. Set somewhere during the end of _Cable and Deadpool 6_, just cuz it seems to fit that way._

_Standard disclaimers – not mine, just trying to figure out the gapping plot hole left behind by Rob "Everything but" Leinfeld._

Second set

I watched briefly first, of course. Admired the same old fluidity that filled her movement, even for something as simple as a stroll down the pier, moving through the slow afternoon crowd with ease and grace. A wealth of old memories clamored at the back of my head – the "job interview", the first assignment, the time she dragged Griz into the ocean in Mexico (with someone muttering something about wet dogs in the background. That wasn't me, I swear.).

Back on the beach a volley ball sailed directly into her path. She tossed it back with a laugh for the invitation to stay and play, and probably some crack about puppies. And, if she paused for a moment to admire the view, _I_ can't blame her. Really.

And, for that moment, she looked as relaxed and carefree as the twenty-something she appeared. Something neither of us has been for oh, longer than even I care to think about, much less count. That would just continue to depress me to no end.

She stopped, finally, arms folded on top of the railing and gazing out at the sea. Time to stop stalling and actually act. Hopefully without making too big a fool of myself. With a sigh (for far too many things) and something resembling mental girding, I moved alongside her, and leaned back against the same rail.

"Dom."

She didn't look at me. Was I expecting surprise? Not really, although it would have been fun. But, could she at least look up?

"Nate, you're good, but rather large to attempt stalking on a small boardwalk in a small beach town. On a Sunday afternoon of all things."

A small grin tugged at my lips.

"And, no, by the way."

That wiped the grin away. "Woman, I said one word. One."

"Yup." She peered at me over the rim of her sunglasses, violet eyes dark under the brim of her straw hat. "And that one word was the Cablese equivalent of 'Dude, we're getting the band back together, man.'" She snorted and turned back to the ocean. "Thanks but no thanks, Cable. My days of leading mutant strike-teams went out with boy bands."

I should be hurt. Okay, I am hurt. But, damnitall, she had a point.

"That's not why I'm here."

"Riiiiiiiight. And I'm Martha Stewert."

"You've both been in jail."

"Yeah, but mine have never been so tastefully decorated."

Annnnnd, there goes that small moment. Silence falls on us like a dead weight, and Dom seems perfectly content to wait me out. The crowd drifts past us, full of giggly teen-agers, young couples with kids clinging to them and even a few old folks, walking arm in arm. And amazingly normal, sedate sunny afternoon.

And it hit me again just why I was here.

Oath.

"I almost died."

"Isn't that a daily event with you?"

Oath.

"A fancy new virus weapon. Turned the T-O loose, paralyzing me completely and turned Deadpool into a pool of human goo. "

"So how was Wade doing before the 'goo' incident?"

_Oath_.

"Mouthy as always. Not quite sure why you humored that maniac."

"Me either, really. Just seemed like the thing to do." She turned to him fully. Tension radiated in the line of her jaw. "While the banter's fun, I'm getting tired here Nate. What the hell do you want?"

"To save both our lives, I had to mix Deadpool's DNA with mine, reestablishing his healing factor and my control over the T-O. And," I held up a hand at the speculative gleam in her eye. "Don't say it, please." She settled for a raised eyebrow and a small twist to her lips.

And I just barely managed not to squirm under her gaze.

"I thought hard about coming here, Dom, after all this time and especially after the way things ended before. But, current events are slowly forcing me to take a look at my life – or the lack thereof."

A snort of agreement sounded. Sighing, I turned to admire the ocean view. Also meant I didn't have to meet her eyes directly.

"I have few friends, fewer still that I'd trust not to stab me in the back. You were always at the forefront of those." Oath, she'd rather kick my face in. She's always been a little more direct that way.

Suddenly my ears were ringing. I really should have seen that left elbow coming.

"You're kidding right? You're lonely and… " A despairing sort of chuckle escaped her as she backed away, stance shifting into something ready for both fight or flight. "And so, just like that – hell, just like always – you call and I come?" She settled for flight. "Not this time Cable, but have good life."

"Dom, wait -

"No!" She whirled on me, every line of her body tense. "Not again. I'm tired Nate. Sick and tired."

And what can I say to that? I took another step in her direction. "Dom – "

"No." She wrapped her arms around her torso and took a step away. "I called you, remember? Hell, I even used the words '_mother'_ and 'Project _Armageddon'_." Her eyes threatened to burn through me. "You told me to call someone else."

And I had. I had been in the middle of a piddling little war at the time, but, yeah, the one time she called, I turned my back on her.

"I'd turned my back on everyone then Dom." I turned back to the sea, and didn't even attempt to keep her in my peripheral vision. "Me against the world – trying to solve it all without anyone else.

"It was wrong."

Silence reigned between us again, with only the raucous call of sea gulls and screaming children.

"I hate you, you know this right? And would it kill you to say 'sorry' just once?" She moved to stand beside me, arms still wrapped around herself. "You do this to me every time. And every time I fall. Can you tell me why? And can you tell me you won't just run right over me again?"

"Honestly, no. I can't promise." I finally turned back to her. "But, I'm not expecting you to jump right back into line with me either. I was thinking something a little more… low key."

She looked at me askance. "Low key for you was breaking X-Force out of the mansion, annoying Cyclops and pissing Logan off. What exactly is low key nowadays?

"Meditation, maybe?"

"Maybe."

Silence fell again, still tense, but not ready to explode.

"I'm not heading to space."

"Didn't think to ask."

"You're still a crappy lier Funny thing that, what with the telepathy and all."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. You don't have anything to do with me turning pink just a few days ago, do you?"

"Um, no?"

"I hate pink Cable."

"I know."

"Really hate pink. Almost as much as I hate you."

"I know."

"Safe house is Brazil still there?"

"Yes."

"Then maybe – _maybe_ – I'll see you in three days."

"Thanks Dom."

"Don't thank me yet big boy. Don't thank me yet."


End file.
